Harry Potter and the House United
by Blazerboy 09
Summary: Voldemort is getting stronger and the only way to defeat them is if everyone joins together. Even the Muggles.
1. Muggles meet Magic

Note: I own none of this except for characters you don't and the plot. Sorry about the chapter being so short but it is my first time.

Disclaimer: I'm not that good at writing so please don't be mean.

Chapter 1: Muggles meet Magic

"Accio Remote Control"

"We bring to you live from E.C.T a ground breaking story. Apparently, a war has broken out against a strange enemy who weirdly, are attacking very fiercely. Let's take it to Mike. Mike?"

A seventeen-year-old boy stirred as the camera showed the war of lights coming out of sticks and giant people with clubs in their hands.

"Thank you Leonor. As you can see here, a war has broken out against an enemy so extraordinary that it looks like wolves on two feet and humongous people with clubs in their hands. And are those lights coming out of sticks?"

The camera turned towards the battle seen as Harry Potter just got hit with the fact that the giants were not fighting with the wizards, but with the werewolves against them. For the whole day, news about the war was on TV non-stop. It was about 8:48 PM when all of a sudden someone appeared in the TV. He was tall, with lion eyes and had brown hair with white spots on the sides. Harry noticed him as Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. "What's he doing there?" asked Harry.

Mike noticing that Rufus appeared out of no where jumped nearly five feet in the air. "Who are you?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic."

"Minister of what?"

"Magic."

"Magic? What, magic is real?"

"Of course it is, what do you explain this then, the circus?"

Mike looked at him and started laughing like he was crazy. "Well there you have it folks. Magic is real. But, can you prove it Mr. Scrimgeour?"

"Of course I can. In a couple of minutes every Muggle, I mean non-magical family will receive one to two Wizards or Witches for protection. Once they get there they'll explain everything."

Mike had an expression of terror and relief on his face. "Well, that's all the time we have. I'm Mike on E.C.T. news."

Harry turned the TV off and walked up to the cabinet mirror and fixed his untidy hair and straightened his clothes. He walked out the door and was half way down the stairs when all of a sudden he heard a scream, a plate crash, and a "Bloody Hell" from Uncle Vernon. Harry ran down the steps to find Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia up against the couch and Tonks trying to calm them down. Harry realized that she was in a happier mood then when he first saw her last year.

"Hi Harry. Guess what. I'm your protector. Hermione and Ron got theirs too. Ron has Moody and Hermione has Lupin." She said everything so fast that Harry had to think about it for a minute.

"That's great. So, you have any news?"

"Yes, but it's not for you. It's for them." She pointed over to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. She started to tell them everything that's been happening over the past few years. How Voldemort came back to life and almost killed Harry. How Voldemort got the giants and the Dementor's on his side. How Harry and his friends went to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius Black and almost got killed by Voldemort and his followers. How Dumbledore died and all about the Horcrux's.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a look of pity on their face that was clearly visible. Then all of a sudden Aunt Petunia started crying.

"Petunia dear. What's wrong?" Uncle Vernon got closer to Aunt Petunia and started comforting her. She got up, walked over to Harry with her arms opened and said, "Come here boy." She grabbed Harry so tightly that he was gasping for breath.

"Harry, I'm so sorry about how I treated you all these years. I never knew how bad your life was and I just thought you were weird. But, I now learned to accept you for who you are. You're just like everyone else, but with talent. Harry I love you no matter what. And no Voldemort is going to kill this nephew of mines. No matter what. Right Vernon?"

"Right he'll have to go through me. Dudley, do you have anything to say?"

Dudley stood up and said, "I apologize too Harry. I treated you very bad only because I was jealous." He walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

Harry started crying because he finally knew what it felt like to be loved by his family. Tonks not wanting to break up the moment coughed which took everyone out of the trance. "Sorry to break the mood but we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Dudley.

"To a place where there's a lot of Witches and Wizards."

"The Ministry of Magic?" asked Harry.

"Nope." Tonks grabbed everyone and apparated out of the house. But to where, they don't know.


	2. United at the Burrow

**I want to thank the people that reviewed even though I never got 5 or more.**

**Note: I own none of this except for characters you don't know and the plot. Please Review it makes me feel special.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that good at writing so please don't be mean.**

Chapter 2: United at the Burrow

"Welcome to the Burrow Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

They looked around them for they have never been on opened land before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked amazed at all the land. Harry being here before just placed his hands on his hips and sighed knowing that he was in one of his favorite place. He looked around him as he saw the dark green hills, the black sky with its bright stars and the biggest full moon he ever saw.

"Lupin." He muttered.

Tonks overheard him and looked around for Lupin. "Where? Is he here? I don't see him."

"No, look it's a full moon. Lupin. Werewolf. Hermione. Trouble."

"Harry calm down. They're safe. Lupin's not with them, he's at Hogwarts under the Whomping Willow. We're safe from him."

Harry relieved that Lupin was away lead everyone to the house. On the way there Aunt Petunia let out a gasp at first sight if the house. "My dear God! What's wrong with the house?"

"Oh don't worry. It's like that on the outside but the inside is perfectly normal." Harry responded staring at the house. At first he thought he was hallucinating but once he got closer he knew he wasn't. Mrs. Weasley added ten extra rooms to the house. He wondered why as he kept on walking towards the front door. Once he got to the door he knocked on it rapidly, anxious to get in.

"Coming." Came a voice that sounded very familiar. Fleur Delacour opened the door and right away kissed Harry on each cheek. "Oh Harry, I'm zo glad to zee you. I have mizzed you zo much." She grabbed everyone and brought them in the house. "Hello Tonkz nice to zee you." She said hugging her. "And who are they Harry?" she asked him looking at Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.

"This is Petunia Dursley my aunt, Vernon Dursley my uncle, and Dudley Dursley my cousin. They're all muggles." He responded.

"Hi, I'm Fleur Delacour."

They greeted and shook each other's hands. Fleur took them all to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was there.

"Oh, hello." She got up and took everyone to their seats. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Mr. Weasley. This is my daughter Ginny, my twins Fred and George who have their own apartment so we'll have more space. My three older sons Bill, Percy, and Charlie, they have their own houses. And my youngest so Ron."

The Dursley's greeted themselves back and took a seat. "Thank you for letting us stay here Mrs. Weasley we appreciate it."

"Please call me Molly and don't worry about it. That's why we added ten extra rooms for you guys. The Granger's will also be joining us so we have to add more rooms." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave everyone a cup of coffee.

"Granger's they sound familiar. What are their jobs by the way?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Oh they're dentists. Their daughter is also a witch but they're muggles."

"No way!" shouted Dudley; Mum, Dad that's our dentists. Mr. Peter Granger and Mrs. Angela Granger. They have a daughter Hermione Granger; I met her last time we went there."

"Yea, your right. Can't wait to see their faces when they see us." Said Uncle Vernon looking at his family.

Everyone was having their coffee when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley opened and to no one's surprise it was the Granger's. "Molly, Arthur how are you guys? You all look lovely. Wait Petunia, Vernon is that you?" Mrs. Granger said proudly.

"Yes it is Angela, how are you guys doing?" she asked, "And no, we're muggles." She added as she saw the expression on their faces.

"Oh we know. Hermione told us." As she said this Hermione walked in making the luggage float with her wand. Mr. Weasley took the luggage and brought it up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back and said, "There, I added ten extra rooms to the other side of the house and everything is in place." He muttered something to Tonks and she apparated out of the house. He turned to the Dursley's and said, "Tonks went to your house to get your stuff. Don't worry just one flick of her wand and everything in your house will be in your rooms. She'll also do the same for you Granger's."

Tonks came back half an hour told them that everything was in place and bid herself goodbye for she was going home. As she was walking out the front door she turned back around and said, "Lupin, Moody, and I will be here around ten o' clock." She turned back around and closed the door behind her.

"Ok everybody time for bed." Mrs. Weasley got up and took everyone's cup of coffee. "See you tomorrow Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred and George." She kissed them all goodbye and they apparated out of the house. "Ok, Hermione you'll be with Ginny. Harry and Dudley you'll be with Ron. Petunia, Vernon your room is to the right. Granger's to the left. Everybody, we should be up by eleven. There's a secret but only tomorrow you'll know." They all went to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next day Harry woke up to Hermione and Ginny on top of his bed. Ginny was staring at him deeply and Harry started at her back with the memory of when they were together. "Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Everyone leaned in. "Alone." Ron, Hermione, and Dudley got up and walked out and closed the door behind them. "You guys I know you have extendable ears. And thanks for showing them to Dudley." There was a whole bunch of grumbling behind the door.

"Is something wrong Harry."

"Kind of. You see I apologize for breaking up with you. I was acting stupid and I wanted to know if you still like me, then we can get back together."

"Yes, I will." She went into Harry's arms and they kissed. Ron, Hermione, and  
Dudley came in and started celebrating for the joyous news. Ginny was now wrapped around Harry's arms.

"Oh yea Harry, I almost forgot." Ron looked at the others and they all shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Throughout the day the kids were outside having fun, Mrs. Weasley was showing Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Granger how to make potions, and Mr. Weasley was permitted to bring Uncle Vernon and Mr. Granger to his work at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione learned a new advanced magic spell that gives a muggle magical powers for twenty four hours and used it on Dudley. Harry taught him how to ride a broomstick and in no time they were playing Quidditch. After the match they played other magical games.

Later that day Harry took Ginny to a place where he found a unicorn. They both got on it and rode up to the tallest hill to watch the sunset.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Yes, you are." They stared at each other and gave a long passionate kiss. They rode back down to the Burrow where they were having dinner in the backyard. After they had dinner they brought out a cake for Harry and sang Happy Birthday.

When they finished their pieces of cake Mrs. Weasley got up and announced, "Time for the secret." Everybody sat straight. "Bill and Fleur will be getting married. Tomorrow. And you're all invited to come. It'll be held in this backyard and it'll be held at ten o' clock. Petunia, Angela come with me to choose your wedding robes. Dudley, Harry go with Ron. Hermione go with Ginny. Vernon, Peter go with Arthur."

Everybody got up and chose their robes. By nine thirty they were asleep.


	3. Sneak Peak 1

I think you guys deserve to see what will happen in future chapters. So once in a while I'll post Sneak Peaks for you guys. I also blocked off the character's names by putting ? so I won't spoil it for you all. ---RavenclawxXxHotti Sneak Peak #1 

"I know what I have to do." ? looked at ? and screamed "Do it ? it's the only way we can kill him!"

? looked at him with tears in his eyes. "No I can't do it. I can't do it to you and I won't." he looked over to ? and she stared back.

"Do it ?. It's the only way."

He looked back to ?. "No"

"Do it!" ? shouted.

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Avada Kedavra!" ? shouted. "No what have I done?"


	4. Till Death do us part

**Note: I own none of this except for characters you don't know and the plot. Please Review it makes me feel special. When I put xxxxxxx that means days later. When I put XxXxXxXx that means the next day. When you see words like **_this_** it means that **_the person is thinking and it shows it._

**Disclaimer: I'm not that good at writing so please don't be mean. I also do not own any of this except the characters you do not recognize. If I did I'd be rich. And Professor Ravenclaw is mines not Lilysfan.**

Chapter 3: Till death do us part 

Harry woke up to the sounds of plates clattering and thumping on the ground. He got up and saw Mrs. Weasley fixing the table and Mr. Weasley inserting two posts in the ground. Harry went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then took a shower. When he went back to his room, Ron and Dudley were up. Harry got dressed in his suit and put on his dark blue wedding robe. After Ron and Dudley finished their showers and put on their dark blue wedding robes, all three of them went downstairs.

Once they got there they met Hermione and Ginny who were in a light pink robe. Harry gave Ginny a kiss and Ron just complimented Hermione. Hermione turned to harry and said, "Guess who's here."

"Who?"

Hermione and Ginny moved apart for each other and in between them was Gabriela, Fleur's little sister. "Harry Potter!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Come on." She said, " Mrs. Weasley want to see us."

Once they got to her she kissed them all and joyously shouted, "Oh my God. You all look so lovely. If I didn't know any better I would you were the ones getting married." Harry and Ginny stared and smiled at each other. Ron and Hermione blushed. And Gabriela got closer to Dudley for she was getting a liking to him.

"Enough of this. I called you guys because you will walk down the isle in pairs. Harry, you'll be with Ginny. Ron with Hermione. Dudley with Gabriela."

After practicing, more people started arriving. Everyone was greeting each other when Bill came and stood at the altar. He was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt and a dark blue tie. All of a sudden wedding music started playing. Everyone turned around to see Dudley and Gabriela coming down. Ten seconds later, Ron and Hermione came down. Another ten seconds passed and it was Harry and Ginny's turn.

"Oh Harry, imagine this was our wedding." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yea, you'll look even more beautiful."

As everyone got down to the end of the isle and faced each other on opposite direction, everyone else stood up and at the entrance from where the pairs came was Fleur Delacour with her father. She was dressed in a light pink wedding dress that looked like it cost one million galleons. She had her hair up in a bun with two braids coming down at the front. She looked stunning.

She walked down the isle with a rhythm that made her look like she was gliding. As she walked, there were about four fairies over her head dropping flower petals lightly over her. She reached the altar where Bill was at and turned towards him. They grabbed each other's hands and turned towards the magical priest.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Harry looked around the garden to see all the women crying and all the men with a tear in their eye. He kept on looking around and noticed that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour were the ones crying the most. He looked back at the priest.

"Do you Bill Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold…"

"Ah." Harry gasped but only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny heard him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione mouthed.

"Nothing." Harry mouthed back.

They turned back to the priest. "Do you Fleur Delacour take Bill Weasley…"

"Ah!" Harry put his hand up to his scar because it was burning.

"Harry mate, what's wrong?" Ron whispered to him.

"My scar burns, Voldemort is getting stronger. But never mind me, your brother is getting married."

"Yea you're right."

They turned back to the priest. "… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bill grabbed Fleur's veil that covered her face and put it over hr head. He then gave her a long passionate kiss that made everyone hoot. After the wedding ceremony, they had a party and celebrated with each other until four o' clock in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry went downstairs to find piles of books and packages. Harry went up to them, got his, and took it up to his room. He then got everyone else's and put it in their rooms. He went outside and thought about the future. "_"Wow. Tomorrow we're already going to Hogwarts. It's already our last year. How about Voldemort?" _thought Harry.

"Harry, wait up!"

He turned around to find Hermione running towards him. He stopped at his tracks and waited for her.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Alright I guess. I'm just nervous about what will happen at Hogwarts. I mean who will be our new D.A.D.A. teacher? Remember; killed, lost his memory, had to leave, was an imposter, got driven crazy, and turned evil. What will be next, Voldemort himself?"

"Yea it is a bit crazy. But we're up to it. We can handle it. Come on let's go fin the other's."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"All aboard King's Cross Station."

Harry looked around the station to see the same old guy he sees every year. He could've sworn his heart leaped as he saw Platform 9 ¾. Just beyond that magical platform was the Hogwarts Express.

"Every year packed with muggles. Come on you guys. Let's get through the barrier before the muggles see us." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed them.

As soon as Harry saw the train he would've jumped with joy if it weren't for all those people around him. He was about to go into the train with Ginny when someone shouted his name. He turned around to see that it was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Harry I just want you to know that no matter what happens to you, you'll always be in our heart."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia, you too, but I'm about to be late."

Aunt Petunia kissed him on his forehead, looked into his eyes and said, "Good luck."

**Please review. It'll make me feel better. RavenclawxXxHotti**


End file.
